


Inhuman Lovers Collection

by CosmicStorms



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animorphs- College AU, Belly Bulging, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Hemipenes, Knotting, Large Cock, Large insertions, Messy Orgasms, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia, Request fics, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Using Morphing For Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStorms/pseuds/CosmicStorms
Summary: A collection of request fics involving anything but human on human action. Look inside and check out how requests work!





	1. Chapter 1

So how requests work:

I'll try my best to fill requests but don't expect them to get done super fast. I might write long fics or I might write short fics depending on how inspired I am.  **No human on human fics at all!**  Please use the form at the bottom if you want to do a request.

_**CURRENT AMOUNT OF REQUESTS: 5** _

What I do:

-F/F, F/M, F/M/M+, F/F/M+

-Most fetishes

-Most ships

What I don't do:

-M/M or m/m/m (I don't feel comfortable writing it due to past experiences with rather rude people)

-Hard Vore, Scat, Guro, Urination, Diaper, Underage

-Human on Human

-M human on female monster/Pokemon (I tried the ones in the comments but I can't do it. I just lose interest in writing completely.)

Please ask about fetishes!

 

Form:

Pairings-

Fetishes-

Plot-


	2. A Lesson in Domination (F Salazzle x M Lucario X F Trainer)

"Ugggh!" Lucine flopped face down into her sleeping back after she had finally shed the last few bits of her clothing. Beside her Luco, her lucario, sat down with a PokeCrisp™ bar in his hand munching happily away on it. Outside Sala, her aptly named salazzle, meditated like she always did after a gym battle.   
  
"Fuck Roark and his damn Rampardos! We could've had it if he just stop fucking using Earthquake! I wanna go back to Alola region where we  _don't_ have gyms!" Lucine whine into her pillow, squeezing it hard against her face while her dyed blue hair falls over her soft shoulders. "Fuck!"  
  
Luco closed his eyes in pleasure as he takes another bite of his bar, ignoring his trainer's complaining. He didn't really have much drive to battle anyway. Sala was pretty much the only one out of the two of them that actually enjoyed fighting. Though considering she was a salazzle, he was thinking that she was getting a jolly out of it. What a laugh that lizard was.   
  
"Luco?" Lucine was sitting up, pushing her long hair out of her face. She leans down towards Luco making him blink a few times in confusion as he swallows. He felt his face starting to burn as her blue eyes flint to his nose before back to his own eyes. She carefully reached forward before wiping a few crumbs off of his face. "You're a really messy eater."  
  
Luco relaxed as she returned back to her spot on her sleeping bag, pulling her bag back into her lap with a smile. Luco lowered his large ears, frowning at her as he waited for his heart to slow down for a moment. Why did his trainer always have to be so cute?  
  
Lucine was a tall, naturally a brunette with blue eyes. Going from her face to her breasts, they were the perfect paw filling size and her stomach was soft but defined with gentle muscles. Her legs were also well toned and she had the figure of a light body builder. He had the chance to sleep with her a few times... totally platonically that is. If only once he could just dip his dick in between those thighs...

Luco felt something stirring between his legs and quickly covers himself with his tail, sneaking a look at his trainer's face. She had it buried in her PokeGamer book which was none too surprising. So with a sigh he gets up quietly before taking his leave outside of the tent. He starts padding towards the forest but not without grabbing Sala by the arm as he went. Sala merely smiled that odd smile of her's as she allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

 

Sala cocked her head at a lucario as she placed a foot on his shoulder, pulling his head close to her vertical cloaca. She urged him to run his tongue down her dripping slit by rubbing his nose close to it so that he could breathe in her pheromones. Luco’s eyes grew heavy as he breathed in more and more of her potent scent.  
  
“Now lick.” She instructed softly, rubbing his nose against herself again.  
  
“Hrmph, I’m always the one doing oral.” Luco muttered before opening his maw, running his tongue into the dark color slit. For a moment he could’ve sworn he tasted pecha berries but that couldn’t be quite right. So now curious he began to lick deeper in an attempt to catch more of the taste.  
  
“So tell me Luco, how’s you and Lucine's sessions been going?” Sala asked, her stiff maw twitching into a warm smile.  
  
Luco pulled away, smacking his lips for a moment as if he was remembering something. Creamy pink fluids dripped down to the floor, indicative of Sala’s glands going wild again. “She’s seen my dick and helped me get off a few times with a toy but that’s it.”  
  
Sala made a soft hissing sound through her teeth before she buried his face back in between her legs, tail twitching as she felt his tongue explore her depths further and further with each lick. She grinded herself against his non-existent lips before pulling him away. She gave a satisfied smile at his dopey fem-cum covered face. Luco was rather quick to clean off his muzzle with his tongue as he smirked up at her.   
  
"Not happy with my progress?" He asked, sticking a chubby paw toe into her slit.   
  
"You move too slow." Sala bit down on her tongue, drawing blood as she felt his claw tip tickling that one spot she loved.   
  
"It takes time Sala." Luco suck his face back in between her thighs, moving her to sit down with his paws.  
  
She followed his silent order but didn't really care much that he was taking control again. She just wanted to have her trainer between her legs not this mangy mutt. He might have a good sized dick but that didn't mean much to her considering she preferred females to males more often than not. Her trainer's nice ass had been on her mind (and in her dreams) quite a bit these days. Oh how she wished she could stick her tongue between those soft cheeks and just play with that little clit for a bit.   
  
Sala closed her eyes as her thoughts wandered to her trainer.   
  
Lucine's tongue dips deep between her moistening lips as she looked up at her, nose buried into Sala's crouch. Sala began to rock against her while grinding her scent filled twat against her trainer's nose. It might not work on females but a human in heat is a human in heat. They're insatiable fuck toys for all Sala cared.   
  
Sala rode her trainer's tongue with quick thrusts of her hips while curling her tail under her body. A mewl escapes her trainers lips while she reached between their legs, tail tip gently teasing her trainer's little pink buzzer. The cute moans that escaped her trainer while they continued their pleasureful fuck session. She could tell by how much her trainer dripped onto her tail tip. It was sad how close her trainer had gotten without much effort on her part. Poor girl must not be getting enough vitamin-loving.   
  
"Sala I'm coming!"   
  
Luco's voice cuts into her thoughts as spurts of cum splashed on the base of her tail as rope after rope of hot lucario cum comes out of her companion's cock. Sala heaves a sigh as she pushed off Luco, wholly unsatisfied and out of the mood now that her fantasy had been ruined. She just gets up, flicking come off of her tail as she does barely containing her anger. Why did that damn male always have to be on a hair trigger?  
  
"Sorry Sala." Luco sheepishly smiled at the salazzle while wiping off his fem-cum covered maw. "You're just way too good with that tail."

“Oh shut up.” Sala snapped, turning away. But she came to a complete stop as her eyes settled on a figure that was holding a camera. The camera is lowered revealing the warm smiling face of her trainer.  
  
“You look so cute Sala.” She complimented the stunned Salazzle as she puts down her camera. “I knew you both were doing this for awhile and considering Luco has been asking me to help with his problems I thought maybe I should help with Salas... what do you think?"  
  
Sala's shock turns quickly to elation as she starts running towards her smiling training, arms stretched out. She gathers up the woman in her arms, licking her face while smirking at her. Lucine's eyes narrowed into a smug smile while wrapping her arms around her as well. Awkwardly, Luco joins in on the hug fest looking a bit confused as he does. Suddenly Sala lets out a yelp as something grabs her moist cunt and squeezes.   
  
Sala slowly looks down at her trainer, eyes wide with shock as her trainer looks up at her with that same smug grin as before. "I'm in charge, got it?"  


* * *

Lucine watched as Luco pumped his cock in and out of Sala's clenching cunt while the lizard howled with pleasure. She had the salazzle's face buried between her legs while she rode the reptile's smooth, cool tongue. A few times that tongue flicks across her buzzer while Sala panted in pleasure.   
  
"Come on Luco, I thought canines thrusted faster than that." Lucine teased as she shivered against Sala's tongue.  
  
She leaned forward and grabbed Luco's face. Slowly she brought her lips to his odd canine mouth and slipped her tongue between his lips. Luco's eyes narrowed as he slipped his wide tongue against his trainer's, trembling. Lucine could taste both the candy bar and Sala's love juice on his tongue as they continued to french kiss. The two soon parted for a breath of air, saliva dripping from Luco's mouth as he grips Sala's tender thighs.   
  
Lucine swipped her tongue around her mouth while grinding on Sala's nose, coating it in a thin layer of juice. Sala practically groaned as she slipped her tongue back in, flicking it against her walls while she thrusted against Luco.   
  
The both of them had to be the most cutest pokemon she had owned yet. Before she had acquired these two she used to own a grovyle and a houndoom. But due to alolan laws, she had to send them back home to her parents while she traveled the region. But man was she lucky when she both got a lucario and a female salandit. These two fucked like rabbits all of the time. She had so much footage of them fucking that she didn't really need porn anymore. But now here she was actually fucking them! Well she was watching them fuck while riding Sala's face like a living toy but fucking them all the same.  
  
"Alright enough!" Lucine pushed off of Sala's face once she realized that Luco was about to cum. Strings of cum connected her pussy with Sala's tongue while she moved off. Sala's head fell back with a blissful look on her face while Luco managed to disengage from the lizard. Lucine decided maybe she should tongue fuck Sala next.   
  
Lucine pushed Luco out of the way before getting on her knees, stuffing her face between the lizard's scalely thighs. With a grin she leaned down, slipping her tongue between her lips. Sala's eyes focused on Lucine as she slipped her tongue between the moistened folds of her companion. Sala let out a sharp hiss as her hips pulled off the ground, grinding into Lucine's lips.   
  
Slowly, starting from the bottom, Lucine ran her tongue up Sala's lips and nipped at her hidden clit before sliding all the way back down. Sala surprisingly tasted salty but sweet too. The lizard's taste sang on Lucine's tongue as she ate her out. The two of them locked eyes while the human suckled on Sala's clit, slipping a finger inside to find her hidden g-spot. Behind the two of them, Luco got down onto his knees. He buried his face between Lucine's thighs before starting to eat her out as well, sliding that long thick tongue in deep.   
  
"Mmm!" Lucine was practically in heaven as her eyes rolled up towards the starry sky. With Luco lapping at her pussy and Sala grinding into her lips she could feel herself losing her mind.   
  
"SSSSSA!" Sala suddenly bent over, grabbing Lucine's head. She buried Lucine's nose into her crouch while her walls clenched down onto her trainer's tongue. Lucine grinned at the orgasming poke-girl, waiting for her orgasm to end. Once Sala's body slowly relaxed again she turned her attention back to Luco, who was watching the two instead of eating out Lucine.   
  
"Up boy!" Lucine pats her ass with a grin while she jammed her fingers deep into Sala's drooling cunt. The lizard hissed in response as Luco's eyes lit up in excitement. The canine was quick to get up and grab Lucine's ass, pulling it up so that he can line up his cock to her inviting pussy.   
  
The canine wasted no time in thrusting into his trainer's experienced pussy, filling it with canine cock. Inch by inch his rocket slipped in, filling her twat until with a splat his sheath met her lips. The canine tipped his head back while his trainer moaned in pleasure, rocking her hips against him. Lucine knew that canines were huge but Luco seemed to be on the bigger side. She hadn't been this well stretched since her grovyle sank both of his cocks into her.   
  
"Fuck me!" Lucine cried in delight as Luco leans over her, wrapping his arms around her body then resting his paws flat onto her perky breasts. The trainer practically mewled with pleasure while Luco started dragging his huge cock in and out. All while this was happening, Sala was starting to ride her trainer's fingers, smearing juices all over them, panting.   
  
The steady splat of Luco's cock slamming into Lucine's pussy mixed with all three of them crying out echoed throughout the forest. The three of them felt no shame as they fucked like wild animals. Lucine's lips start to stretch wide with each pullout as Luco's knot starts swelling and he knot fucks her happily. The moans that escaped her lips weren't something she heard before. She could've sworn she was moaning like some simipour in heat.  
  
"Luco I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Knot me you beast!" Lucine howled with pleasure as the lucario's cock slams into her squirming quim. The lucario tips his head back with his teeth gritted. Lucine's fingers pressed down hard onto Sala's g-spot while her slips spread wide from the lucario's hot red-rocket. There was an audible snap as the knot pops into Lucine's well fucked cunt while canine-pokemon cum floods her womb and insides.   
  
"SSSSS!" Sala's voice reaches a crescendo as she came next, squirting juice all over her trainer's hazy face. Lucine closed her eyes with a smile while she enjoyed her full belly. Behind the two of them Luco had his head tipped back, tongue hanging out of his mouth while he pumped his trainer full of cum. The three of them groaned almost at the same time as the fire inside of themselves was quenched once more.   
  
Lucine's lips slowly stretched out as Luco pulled out his knot, allowing a steady stream of lucario cum to come out. The trainer collasped onto Sala's belly while Luco collapsed on top of her. The three of them let out a heavy sigh, sated.   
  
Best threesome ever.


	3. And the Andalite Makes Three (Rachel/Tobias/Ax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where ALL characters are college age.

 <You want me to _what_ now?> Tobias ruffled his feathers, utterly shocked by Rachel's request.

Rachel fixed her cardigan sweater over her arms as she glanced up at the raptor who was perched on her desk. A faint smile crosses her soft lips before she pulled another sleeve over her arm. "I think we should try something different tonight. How about you morph a hork-bajir or an andalite or something? I'm kind of feeling wild ya know."

<Jeez Rachel, I know you'd like it rough but->

"But what?" Rachel picked up her text book of off her desk, glancing over at him as she stuffed it into her bag.

<But I don't want to hurt you.>

"I'm flexible."

<Your insides aren't.>

"Wanna bet?" Rachel flashed him a dangerous grin while she slugged her bag over her shoulder. "Just meet me at Ax's scoop at three am."

<Rachel please.>

"Remember to be in morph"

<C'mon Rachel, what the hell.> Tobias whined.

Rachel turned to him as she twisted the handle to her dorm door, smiling her supermodel smile. "Love you, Tobias."

<Ugh...>

Rachel simply giggled at her boyfriend's groan as she left out the door, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Well it wasn't her fault she was curious about alien sex. After catching Ax out in the field with that andalite girl, Estrid she think was her name, she was pretty interested in alien dicks.

Rachel could remember the shape of Ax's penis as it slid down between his legs. The thing could've been at least seventeen inches or more at least. Barbed with a flat head and she could see something like a knot pulsing towards the middle-end side of it. Considering how the andalite girl reacted by practically screaming in thought-speak when he slammed it home, it must've felt hella good.

She knew that andalite dick would probably stretch her out all to hell, but a hork-bajir dick couldn't possibly be that big... right?

"Hey Rache!" Marco bumped into Rachel, making her twist her face into a displeased.

The man flashed her a self-satisfied grin as he reached to slap her on the back. But Rachel gave him a look that pretty much told him she would kill him if he did that. Thinking better of it he lowered his hand, still grinning like an idiot. Rachel wrinkled her nose at him then looked away, sighing heavily as she does. Why did she have to go to the same damn college as this idiot?

"Wanna walk to math together?" Marco asked, stuffing his hands into his loose, cameo cargo pants pocket.

"Take a guess what the answer will be." Rachel grumbled.

"Alright cool! So I was thinking we could tomorrow..."

Rachel sighed, though she smiled a bit as she listened to Marco yammer on about going to some frat party half-way across town. Well at least it wasn't too bad listening to him blabber on. After all, he sounded pretty cool for a short idiot.

* * *

 

After the sun finally set and the middle of the night came, Rachel flew on the large and silent wings of the barn owl. Her large, built-for-night eyes easily searched the ground for Ax's scoop. It didn't take her long to spot the glow of the TV through the thick tent cloth. Her sharp hearing could catch the sound of some kind of car commercial playing on the TV which probably meant Ax was hanging around the scoop. Perfect.

<Hey Ax!> Rachel alighted on the ground just outside of the scoop, ruffling her feathers before demorphing back into her human body.

The cool air licked at her barely clothed form, hardening her nipples against the thin material, which prompted her to walk into the scoop before she actually got really cold. Ax looked up from the cell phone he had been tinkering with in front of the TV. His main eyes focused on her own as his stalk ones carefully looked over her body before he looked away back at the TV. Rachel couldn't exactly read this guy's expressions at all especially since he didn't really have a mouth or anything.

Ax was an andalite if you couldn't quite tell. Andalites were sort of these centaur-deer-things with a really long tail and a wicked blade. They have two sets of eyes, one pair on their face and the other on these snail-like stalk things on top of their head, both having goo green irises. He was a bright blue with a crew cut primary blue mane. His face had four vertical slits that served as his nose and he also had seven fingers on his hands as well.

He's pretty weird if one couldn't tell.

<Rachel.> Aximili greeted distantly as he snaps open the back of the phone, poking around with a mini-screw driver as he does. <I can see it is rather cool out tonight.>

"Can you feel it too?" Rachel asked with a laugh as she rubbed her arms, closing the tent flap behind herself.

<No, It's that your mammary papilla are erect.>

"My _what_ are _what?"_ Rachel looked at him with a confused, slightly upset frown.

<Ah, forgive me I forgot you are not versed in medical terminology. Your nipples are erect.> Ax looked up at Rachel, blinking his main eyes.

"What the fuck Ax." Rachel rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't exactly be _angry_ with him about his comment but still that didn't mean he could get away with it. "That's hella rude."

<It is true though.> Ax pointed out setting down the cellphone now. <It is very similiar to when a female andalite gets cold. Her _vulvar corvexus_ becomes tighten up in order to prevent heat from escaping her->

"Ax please just shut up." Rachel shook her head at him, huffing.

<Very well.> Ax returns back to what he was doing.

"Did you see Tobias by the way?" Rachel asked as she plopped onto the dirt floor. She waited for a few moments for Ax to reply but he didn't. "Ax, did you hear me?"

<Yes but you told me to be silent.> Ax said, pulling out a green chip from the phone.

"Don't take that literally you little shit." Rachel snickered.

<Ah, so you were joking?>

"I..." Rachel stopped herself there, trying not to sigh at him. How did Tobias deal with this guy?

Rachel got up now wondering what the hell Ax was doing as he started connecting the chip to a torn apart laptop. She leans over his head, not noticing that her breasts were barely pushing down his stalks. Ax let out a heavy sigh before placing his hand on her chest, directly on her right breast. Rachel jerked away with a gasp, placing her hand over the tit the alien boy had just touched, face flushing.

"What the absolute fuck Ax?!" Rachel cried, trying to fight the urge to slap him across the back of the head.

<Your mammary was resting on my stalk.> Ax puffed getting to his hooves. He brushed dirt off of his belly as he stared steadily into her eyes.

Just as Rachel starts to speak, a hork-bajir head suddenly appears in the door of the scoop startling both of them. Ax raised his tail for a few moments but put it down just as Rachel realized it was just Tobias. Thank god.

"Tobias, Ax touched my boob!" She whined, pointing towards Ax.

Ax jerked his stalk towards her, nostrils flaring slightly. <Excuse me, but you were resting them on my head.>

Tobias rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stepped into the scoop, stooping low. "Ax, don't touch her boob. Rachel... just don't hit him alright. He doesn't know any better."

<Anyway, she seemed to have gotten aroused by what I had just done.>

Both Rachel and Tobias turned their heads towards him, jaws slacking ever so slightly. Rachel, for a moment, wondered exactly how fucking good his sense of smell was. She knew from other experiences that Ax could pretty much smell a burger a mile away but how could he smell _her?_

Yeah she was turned on, but it wasn't by Ax touching her damn boob that was for sure.

"Ax, oh my god." Tobias buried his snout into his hands. "Oh my fucking god, Ax. How? Ax... Oohhhh my GOD."

<Tobias?>

"Fucking christ on a cracker Ax, what the fuck. Did you just seriously-"

<Why are you a hork-bajir?>

The stunned look that crossed Tobias' face was pretty funny. It was like that one confused hawk video but even funnier.

"I well..."

Within that moment an idea popped into Rachel's head. A wonderful, wonderful idea. Maybe she might just be able to experience both kinds of aliens at once. Ax could very well be pretty into having xenophile sex. She had caught him several times watching the porn channel on TV with the expression of some horny teen boy just discovering tits. Maybe, just maybe, Tobias might fly with that. Nothing kinkier than a threesome with her boyfriend and an alien dude.

"We're going to fuck, you want in?"

Ax turned his full face towards her with what she _assumed_ to be a perplexed look. His stalk eyes roved over her body for a moment then he looked at Tobias then back at her, tipping his head to the side. Tobias on the other hand was looking at her with his mouth gaping wide open.

<I have been feeling rather 'pent up' as you humans say. Ever since Estrid had left Earth of course... considering she had been the only female andalite I had seen in years.> Ax seemed to nervously dig a hoof into the ground as he glanced over at a stunned Tobias. <Are you quite alright with me joining in my _shorm? > _

Okay Ax was pretty accepting of that. But maybe he was a horny fuck like every other guy she knew so far. Or maybe andalites were just really that chill about sex. Who knows? But hell yeah!

"Oh my god..." Tobias was rubbing his face with his palms, letting out a small groan. "Holy fuck. Rachel really? What the fuck. Fuck me. Fuck."

"I'm about to fuck you." Rachel lightly teased as she walked to Tobias' side. She kissed him on his big scaley cheek before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "So how about it?"

"Fuck, well he already knows... As long as he doesn't touch my dick I think I'll be fine." Tobias sighed while Rachel quietly went 'yes'.

* * *

 

Rachel placed Tobias' slit between her breasts while looking up at him with a smile. Tobias nervously gulped at her his eyes flickering to Ax and back to her as if he still was pretty nervous about doing this with her. Rachel already had a foot on Ax's own slit as he sat like a do behind her, tenderly rubbing the soft opening with a toe. The andalite stood there silently regarding the two of them.

<I had not realized human toes were capable of this much flexibility.> Ax commented as she stuck a toe into his admittedly vagina-like slit. Jesus, it was really wet in there wasn’t it?  
  
“Ever got a footjob before?” Rachel smirked back at him as she felt something poking into her toe. Ax trembled for a moment his main eyes fluttering closed while he lightly thrusted his hips against the tip of her toe.  
  
<A footjob?> Ax’s thought voice sounded funny now.  
  
“Yeah, just get hard and let me show you.” Rachel winked back at him before looking up at Tobias who was strangely quiet.  
  
“So Tobias do Hork-bajir have-”  
  
Something began poking under her boobs and she lifted herself up just in time to see two, pointy cone shaped dicks starting to come out of the widening ‘cloaca’. Holy shit, wait there were two of the fucking things? She knew from what Cassie told her earlier today that most reptiles had two penises called ‘hemipenes’ but were hork-bajir really the same?!  
  
“Oh fuck.” Tobias flopped onto his back, his head leaning back as he maneuvered his hips to slip both of them between her breasts. “Yeah, they’re super sensitive. I might be on a hair trigger here Rachel.”  
  
Rachel smiled up at him as she spat on the both of them and began to rub them between her breasts, lubbing them up with her spit. They squished together as she grinded her tits around them, taking note they were barely fitting around them. They had to at least be ten inches long at least and… two inches wide each? Holy shit was she wrong about them being smaller.  
  
<I believe I am erect now Rachel.>  
  
Rachel snapped out of watching herself giving Tobias a boob job long enough to take notice of Ax’s long dick pressing down between her legs. The andalite was looking down at her expectantly, head tipped slightly to the side. Rachel could’ve laughed at him but she knew that he was probably just as eager as anyone else here.

So she wrapped the middle of her feet around his cock, lifting it up just enough. She was pretty surprised to find that it was already naturally lubed up so this would be a pretty easy task for her to just stroke him off. So bending her legs back and forth, she began stroking the alien’s huge cock.

A shuddering breath escapes Ax’s nostrils while he tipped his stalks back, slowly starting to grind back against Rachel’s feet. Rachel could feel Tobias starting to leak pre-cum all over her breasts now that she was picking up the pace up front.  
  
<Ah… footjob… I believe I get it... How interesting...> Despite pretty much leaking like a fire hose all over her back side, the guy sounded pretty calm.

Rachel grinned as she felt Ax’s pre-cum dripping down between her asscheeks, lubing up both her ass and pussy. Man andalites certainly were leaky and hork-bajir seemed to be no exception either. Her breasts were pretty much covered in hork-bajir spooge as well.  
  
Tobias was twitching against the ground, claws digging into the dirt while his tongue hung out of his mouth. His hips occasionally thrusted upwards but he allowed Rachel to do most of the work. It didn’t take long for Rachel to hear those magical words.  
  
“Oh fuck, I’m cumming!”  
  
Rachel flinched as she got a face full of strong smelling alien jizz. She was quick to lower her mouth onto one of his spurting shafts, drinking in the surprisingly savory tasting cum.  
  
<Ah… She’s drinking… Oh wow…> Ax sounded hazy as he begins thrusting hard into her feet. She huffed around Tobias’ cock as she was rocked forward over and over again by Ax’s rough thrusting.  
  
Suddenly she felt hard spurts of light-blue andalite cum painting her back as Ax gave one final heavy thrust forward. A moan escaped her lips as the warm, sweeter smelling spunk covered her back making her shiver. Ax’s eyes were all fully closed as he tipped his head back, his nostrils flaring wide.  
  
Rachel popped Tobias’ shaft out of her mouth as his orgasm subsided taking in her boyfriend’s distant, hazy look as he looked out towards the tent entrance. He looked pretty done but Rachel wasn’t done with him quite yet.  
  
So she pulled away from Ax and got to her feet. Grabbing one of Tobias’ shafts, she pulls it to a standing position and hung herself over it. With one simple and quick drop, she slipped the softening shaft into her body and bit her lip as she was filled with now stiffening alien cock.  
  
“Oh shit…” Was all Tobias could manage as his claw dug into the dirt.  
  
Rachel smirked at him as she turned around, hot dogging Tobias’ other cock between her ass cheeks. Now that she was facing Ax, she motioned him with a hand to scoot forward while she lowered herself down. Tobias let out another groan as his loose shaft squished between her tightening ass cheeks.  
  
<What are you planning next?> Ax asked, curiously scooting forward until he practically had the side of his shaft pressed into her cheek.  
  
“Blow job.” Rachel replied simply, knowing that Ax probably wouldn’t need an explanation for that one.  
  
<Please proceed then.> Ax dipped his head in acceptance, his main eyes curling into what she assumed to be a smile.

Rachel took the head of his fat shaft into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head while she started bouncing on Tobias’ cock. There was another groan from her lover as he started thrusting back up into her, the tip of his cock kissing her cervix with each inward thrust. A strong blast of andalite cum hits her tongue as she continues to swirl her tongue around the opening at the top. She was pretty happy to find that it was sweet as fucking candy too.  
  
<Oh Rachel…> Ax moaned suddenly into her head as more spooge sprays against her tongue, driving her to take the head of his shaft into her mouth. Her mouth was stretched well beyond what she was used to, even to the point where she thought she might pop her jaw out of it’s socket. But as soon as the head made it past her teeth it considerably became thinner allowing her to easily bob her head back and forth.  
  
Suddenly clawed hands were upon her waist and she was forced to pick up the pace as Tobias began bouncing her up and down his cock. She could practically feel her stomach bulging with each thrust. A quick look down told her that exactly what was happening. She could _see_ his shaft moving back and forth in her body. Holy shit that’s cool.  
  
<Rachel-Anila!>  
  
Ax’s cock was suddenly jammed deep into the back of her throat, cutting off air. Rachel’s eyes widened as he starts suddenly throat fucking her obviously not noticing that she was starting to choke on his cock. Rachel’s eyes watered as he forced his cock deep into her throat, obviously bruising it while he spurted more and more cum down into her stomach.  
  
“Rachel, oh fuck! I love you!” Tobias was moaning gutturally, his claws digging into her skin, drawing blood, while he bucked happily into her small frame. Rachel began to wondering if she had gotten a little bit over her head as her sight became blurred by both her tears and her brain missing oxygen as well.  
  
<Rachel-Anila, I believe I am…> Ax’s thrusts became harder and harder as he filled her throat with andalite cock with each thrust. Rachel’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as for a moment he pulled out just long enough to allow her a breath of oxygen. That sweet moment of relief ended as Ax suddenly thrusted all the way back in, stretching her throat wide.  
  
There was the odd sensation of his cock throbbing against her tongue as the andalite released spurt after spurt of hot andalite jism deep into her stomach. It began to seep between her lips as it rolled back into her mouth filling it with the sweet taste of cum.  
  
“Oh fuck I’m cumming again!” Tobias practically squealed.  
  
Hot cum splattered over her back, mixing with Ax’s on her back while she could feel more spurting directly into her womb. Despite still cumming, Tobias continued to thrust into her, turning the cum spilling out between their conjoined sexes into a frothy mess.  
  
Rachel felt her pussy clench while her oxygen starved mind suddenly bursts with pleasure. Her orgasm rolled through her body, making her tremble and whimper around Ax’s cock. She could feel Ax pulling out of her mouth, the flaring head popping past her teeth allowing cum to dribble out just as she started to black out.  
  
“Oh shit Rachel!” Tobias cried as he caught her just as she passed out.

* * *

 

When Rachel awoke she could feel cum dripping out of her gaping pussy while something was being rubbed on her cum covered back. It took her a moment to realize that Ax was wiping her down with a warm, wet rag while smiling at her with an apologetic look.  
  
<Thank you Rachel… please do forgive me for getting so rough. I had not realize that I was starving you of oxygen.>  
  
Rachel got onto her elbows as a wave of dizziness washes over her. She could see Tobias in the corner of the room, now in hawk morph, staring down at her with that sharp hawk look of his. She smiled sheepishly up at him before slowly laying down again, letting Ax continue to wash her with the cloth.  
  
Her throat hurt and her cunt felt like a wreck but holy hell was she satisfied. That was the roughest, wildest sex she had in a very, very long time. She had the time of her life even.  
  
So with a dizzied grin, Rachel replied to Ax.

"Naw don’t worry about it. I had fun… a hell of a lot of fun."


End file.
